


Under The Sun

by Momodesuu



Series: Here With You [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I'm stuck in McHanzo hell, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momodesuu/pseuds/Momodesuu
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse have been apart for three long months.Three long months filled with wanting and needing.Jesse's sure he's loosing it. He's seeing Ana, hearing her more frequently, but he can hide all of that. Right?Edit: I am not going to continue this fic. I think ultimately, I am unhappy with how I approached this ship, and the story has lost meaning to me. I apologize.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome the sequel to In The Moonlight!  
> Hope you enjoying reading it just as much as I love writing it!
> 
> *I'll try to upload a chapter a week, just keep your fingers crossed and believe in me! :) *

Jesse is no stranger to nightmares. He’s lived with them since he was a boy and they evolve with him. At first, he had nightmares about Deadlock. About dying out there in the desert, about nobody caring about him. Then he had nightmares of the gang finding him in Overwatch, of jumping him, kidnapping him and skinning him alive, but those dreams to, evolved. 

They’d been the worst when Ana died. She’d come to him in his sleep and blame him for everything that went wrong. If only he’d went with her, if only he’d protected her better. If only he hadn’t been so caught up with his own pettiness, with the stubborn head he had. Maybe the dreams would have affected him, maybe he wouldn’t hear her voice talking to him. Wouldn’t see her slender figure standing in the shadows. 

Lately the nightmares take him back in time, back to Overwatch, back to the Swiss HQ explosion. He’d left Blackwatch when shit started to hit the fan. He knew something was going on, that there was a poison working its way through the ranks, and he’d wanted nothing to do with it. He doesn’t tell himself there would of been nothing he could have done, that it’s not fault. No instead the voices fill him, cover him in blood, tear him apart from the inside. 

He awakes covered in sweat, gripping his left arm, the phantom pain creeping up his spine. He needs Hanzo, but Hanzo isn’t here. No, the only person here is Ana, and she’s standing in the corner staring at him. He lets out a shaky laugh and covers his face with his hands. _You’d still be here if I’d done more._

_No, Jesse. There was nothing you could have done._ But her voice isn’t heard, it’s drowned out as they claw up his skin and cover his ears. _You should have done more._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just expect mature content from here on out.  
> Pretty much each chapter is gonna have at least a little. :)

Hanzo sighs, his foot tapping hard against the aircraft's floor. It’s been three months since he last saw Jesse back at Shimada Castle. He went with the other’s when they left for the Watchpoint. He and Genji stayed behind to help Itou tie up the last of the Tora clan. With Hanzo as a mediator, Winston was able to come up with an agreement with the Shimada clan. Itou had never been a fan of what the clan had been, but he’d never been special. He wasn’t trained in killing like Hanzo was, wasn’t forced to be what the elders wanted. 

Itou had studied business, went to college and made something out of himself. When he was done, he want back to Shimada castle, did in with the elders and took everything under his own power. The clan followed him like he was a saving grace, desperately needing a new way to make money. Itou still had sway over the UN, still had connects that should be tied, but it didn’t bother Hanzo that much. Itou had promised to share any information that he came across and he wouldn’t let his people senselessly kill. 

It had been weird staying there, back in his old home. Memories had flooded through him, raked his body to the core until he cried out. The pain wasn’t gone, he hadn’t completely forgiven himself, but he was on his way. The nightmares had subsided, but the pain had not.

Right now, all he longed for was Jesse. He’d wake up aching for his touch and masturbating only satisfied him to an extent. He needed Jesse’s touch, needed to feel his hands him, needed to feel Jesse tug his hair the only way Jesse did. The kiss marks, bite marks, claw marks, had all but vanished from his skin and that bothered him. He liked it, being able to the see the reminders of their adventures on his skin. 

“Anija,” Genji called out and Hanzo snapped out of his thoughts, unaware of the heat that was burning his ears, “we’re almost there.” 

Hanzo shifted, crosses a leg over the other and gripped the seat, “Talk to me, before I go crazy.” Genji laughed. 

“Well, Winston messaged me, we have a bunch of new recruits for you to train.” Hanzo was aware he was more of a defence member to Overwatch. He’d go on missions, rarely, his main purpose was to train the new recruits. “Hana Song, 19, a korean gamer-”

“Gamer? What? Overwatch just recruiting anyone now a days?” Genji sighed. 

“Anija, you need to let me finish. Hana Song, a korean gamer who _now_ serves her military as an experienced Mech pilot.” Hanzo snorted. How on earth was he going to train a mech pilot? “Mei-Ling Zhou, 31, a chinese climatologist.” Genji droned on and even though Hanzo had asked him to speak, he found himself just ignoring what he was saying. He kept seeing Jesse and the curve of his body as he laid over him. 

“Fasten your seatbelts everyone!” Spencer said over the intercom, “We’re landing.” 

After the plane landed and the cargo doors opened, Hanzo grabbed his stuff and walked out onto the landing pad with Genji. He scanned the faces that waited there for them and saw Jesse standing there. He was wearing that same old hat, his a worn down red sarape, a white button down tee shirt, worn out blue jeans, sporting his BAMF belt, and his cowboy boots with the spurs. Hanzo instantly recognized the smell of his cigarillo and he almost melted, but he held himself together. 

“Loves!” Lena shouted and gave Genji a big hug. She turned and seemed almost hesitant in giving Hanzo one, he knew he came off kind of strong, but he made a gesture with his arms and her face lit up. “Missed ya, both of ya.” She said and wrapped her arms around Hanzo. 

“Seems like everything's coming together,” Genji said as he walked over to Winston. Lena joined them, along with Lucio and a small girl Hanzo assumed with this Hana Song. 

Which left Jesse standing there in all his lonesome. Hanzo walked over to him and was surprised when Jesse didn’t pull him in for an embrace, didn’t steal his lips. Instead he tilted his hat and smiled. 

“Been a long time,” he said and Hanzo smiled. 

“Too long.” The others were engaged in conversation, completely ignoring them when they walked toward the Watchpoint.

“I’ll have to give you a tour later,” Jesse said, “since you’re probably jetlagged and all.” Hanzo found this behavior odd, thought it was weird that Jesse hadn’t made any passes at him, but he pushed the thoughts aside. 

“Yes, since I will be spending most of my time-.” They rounded the corner and Hanzo had his breath knocked out of him as he was forced against a wall. His bags slipped from his hands, Storm Bow fell off his arm. 

Jesse pressed into him, covered him, stole any words he had left to say. The smokey ash flavor filled Hanzo, a taste he didn’t realize he’d been longing. Jesse reached his hands around Hanzo, grabbed his ass and lifted him. Hanzo wrapped his legs around Jesse’s hips and his arms around his neck, lacing his fingers in the cowboys hair. 

“ _Jesse_ ,” Hanzo said between kisses. A moan left him when Jesse brushed his teeth against his neck. Hanzo shook, his body trembled at the sudden contact, contact he’d been longing for three long months. 

Jesse breathed hot against Hanzo’s neck, “God I missed you,” he whispered and sunk his teeth in. Hanzo gasped, the sudden shock of pain going straight to his groin. He was only slightly aware of Jesse opening a door behind him and slamming him into a shelf. 

The room was musty and smelled of cleaning supplies, but neither of them cared. Jesse moved, found a wall with nothing on it and braced Hanzo’s back against it. He fumbled, clawed at Hanzo’s jacket, unable to find the zipper. Hanzo grabbed his hands, moved them back to his ass to hold him there as he unzipped his jacket and threw it to the ground. 

He watched Jesse’s eyes as he pulled off his black t shirt and his bare chest was exposed. Watched the hunger in his eyes as Jesse’s lips returned to Hanzo’s neck and he licked the wound he’d created, suckled on the skin there. “I wanted this to be more romantic, but I couldn’t wait.” Jesse said, grinding his hips against Hanzo’s. 

“Do not worry,” Hanzo breathed, “just fuck me already.” Hanzo’s feet only touched the ground for a second has Jesse ripped his pants off of him. Jesse kissed him, devoured his mouth and Hanzo undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled Jesse’s cock out and that was enough for him as he threw Hanzo back against the wall. 

He grabbed his ass, lifted him back up against him and slicked two of his fingers. He buried them knuckle deep in Hanzo’s ass and he moaned. He was ready, wanting, his insides squeezing around Jesse’s fingers. “Hurry.” Hanzo’s voice was shaky and shallow as Jesse dove his cock deep inside him. 

He groaned out and gripped Jesse’s shirt as he pounded into him. The rough wall was scratching him, leaving marks, but it just made him swell more, made him moan harder. “Oh fuck-” Jesse let out, his voice raspy, faltering as he thrusted into Hanzo. His entrance milked Jesse, his hips rolling against him. It was all too much. “ _You feel too fucking good_.” Hanzo moaned as Jesse whispered into his ear. 

He trembled against him, his body shaking, a tremor raking through him as he came. Jesse covered his mouth and groaned as he came inside Hanzo’s ass, devouring his mouth once again. The kiss went from biting, to licking, to sloppy, to passionate, until they were a mess on the floor. 

-

Jesse peaked out of the cleaning closet and let out a sigh of relief when he saw no one was there. Hanzo stood behind, wiping his chest off with some paper towel he found. Jesse looked at him and wanted to devour him all over again, but he was sedated for now. He watched the curve in Hanzo’s muscles as he pulled his shirt back on, watched the curve of his hips as he slipped back into his boxers and pants. Hanzo caught him staring and smiled, a smile that dared for him to lose control again. 

“I thought you were acting weird,” he says and pulls his jacket around his shoulders, slipping his arms through the sleeves. 

“Darlin’, it was all I could do to not take you on that runway.” Jesse moves over to him, hooks his fingers in the loops of Hanzo’s pants and pulls him close. Hanzo melts against him, molds to form against Jesse’s body and he loves it. Loves how Hanzo fits perfectly under his chin, loves the curve of his body as it fits against his. 

Hanzo wraps his arms around Jesse’s waist as Jesse lowers his head and their lips on brush together. 

“Found them!” The door is thrown open and Genji’s standing there, beaming green. “Oh good, I was afraid you’d be naked. Glad to see you can control yourselfs.” Hanzo snorts and pulls Jesse down to him and steals his lips. He gives him a kiss that tells the world that Jesse is his and no one better touch him. A kiss that makes Jesse’s dick twitch and his ears grow hot. 

Hanzo releases him and walks out of the closet and Jesse just stares. He’s going to make it really hard to stay in control. He’s a good one. She’s there, standing behind him and Jesse has to force himself to ignore her, force himself not to look. _Keep it together._

-

Hanzo settles into his room and collapses onto the bed. He’s tired, exhausted from the flight, exhausted from Jesse. He doesn’t unpack, only removes his clothes, save for his boxers, and climbs under the sheets. He’s almost drowned in his own dreams when a knock on the door wakes up. 

“Hanzo?” It’s Jesse. 

“You do not have to knock,” he says and rolls over to face Jesse as he walks in. “Come here.” Jesse takes off his clothing, save for the boxers and climbs into bed next to Hanzo. Hanzo cuddles up next to him and lays his head against Jesse’s chest. 

Jesse falls asleep before he does. 

-

He tries to push the nightmares away, aware that Hanzo is sleeping with him. Even as their blood covers him, their voices flooding his ears, he tries to push them away. He yells, screams for them to stop, to go away. He’s shaking, his hands covered in blood and he doesn’t know where it’s coming from. 

The bodies float to the surface and lay there, their faces staring at him. He’s the innocent people he killed with a part of Deadlock, see’s his Ma and Pa, sees the people who died in the Swiss explosion and he sees Ana. She’s standing there, her overwatch uniform covered in blood. Her eyes are hollow as they stare at him, her lips pulled into a smile. 

“You can’t escape it, _McCree._ ” He backs away, tripping on a body. He falls deeper into the pool, the blood filling his lungs, he’s screaming for help. 

“Jesse!” A hand dives into the pool, grabs him and pulls him to the surface. He opens his eyes, coughs and gasps for air, his body aching. 

Hanzo’s leaning over him, his face hard with worry as he stares down at him. He pulls Jesse against him, even when he pushes away, he holds him there. He runs his hands through Jesse’s hair and lays a hand on his cheek. 

“Talk to me,” he says, but Jesse doesn’t say anything. He opens his mouth and only a disgruntled cry comes out. He’s not ready yet, not ready to open up, put his soul on display. Ana’s standing there in the corner and she’s staring at him. The same smile, the same hollow eyes, the same blood stained uniform. The room smells of blood. 

_You can’t escape._


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload this chapter early because... I can :D

Hanzo’s aware that Jesse is ignoring him. He won’t return to his room and when Hanzo goes to find him, he can’t find him. Everyone’s worried, but no one is as worried as Hanzo is. He keeps playing the scene from that night in his head. The fear on Jesse’s face, the way his eyes looked at someone who wasn’t there. Hanzo knew all too well what was happening to him. He looked just as Hanzo did the following months after killing Genji. 

The nightmares filled with blood, the voices that fill your head, seeing people that aren’t there. Jesse needs help but he won’t talk to Hanzo, won’t even look at him since that night. Hanzo had stayed with him until he fell back asleep, but when he woke, Jesse was gone. He doesn’t show up for training, not that he needs it, and doesn’t show up for dinner. Hanzo waits all day in the mess hall, but Jesse never shows. 

He’s afraid, terrified that this is the end. Hanzo has his demons and he knew Jesse had his own, but he’s been so focused on himself. He’s never asked, never tried to understand Jesse’s and now everythings falling apart. He’s finally found someone and he might have just lost him.

“Anija,” Genji places a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts, “take a break before you wear yourself out.” Hanzo doesn’t realize he’s panting, doesn’t realize he’s fired at least thirty arrows into the target. Everyone’s staring at him and he knows this isn’t good. He can’t falter now. 

“No, I am okay. Everyone continue training.” 

-

Jesse watches from the shadows. He takes a heavy puff from the cigarillo, breathing in the smoke and letting it fill his lungs. Anything to get rid of the itch. He’d rather cough up a lung and smell the smoke, smell the ash, then the blood that’s filling the air. Ana’s standing next to him, her eyes watching everyone while they train. This Ana is different from the other one. She's wearing her overwatch uniform, but it’s not bloody, her eyes aren’t hollow. She’s full of color, of life. 

“This isn’t good for you,” he hasn’t shaved in days, weeks maybe, he’s not sure, “you should go down there and talk to him.” He ignores her, ignores her hand on his shoulder, the nudge she gives him. He just inhales more smoke, drowns his lungs and tunes out the world. 

-

Hanzo stays behind in the locker room and waits for everyone to finish showering before he starts. He lets the water pour over him as he lets out a sigh he’s been holding in all day. His arms and shoulders ache from firing so many arrows, but it’s a burn he needs. He likes the pain, likes the way it rakes through his body. Maybe this is his punishment. To be so close to calling something home and then it walks away. 

He punches the wall and regrets it instantly. The skin around his knuckles rips open and blood drips down his fingertips. He watches as it disappears down the drain, the water washing it away. He can’t keep going like this. He’s not the same man he was, he’s stronger now. He can’t sit here and cry, grovel and self loath all day. No, he needs to fix the issue at hand, take it by the reins and charge headlong into it. 

He finishes washing up and throws on a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants and he jogs around the complex. Jesse’s here and he’s going to find him, even if it takes him all day, all of tomorrow, all of eternity. He’s going to find him. He jogs toward the parts of the Watchpoint that aren’t currently in use and gets hit in the face with smoke. He smells it as it floods the air, Jesse’s cigarillo smoke. He follows it and finds him leaning over a railing. 

“It’s doesn’t work that way Ana,” he hears him say as he looks at someone who isn’t there. Ana Amari, that was one of his commanding officers. The one he looked up to as a mother figure, the one that taught him how to shoot. The one that died. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo says as he walks up to him and Jesse jumps and turns, the cigarillo slipping from his lips. 

“Hanzo-” He presses Jesse against the railing, holds him there, his hands gripping his hips as he pulls him for a kiss. The kiss is sloppy and Jesse melts into it, like he’s been needing it this entire time. 

“I am not going anywhere,” he says and looks up at Jesse, “I am here and you are not going to hide from me.” Jesse reaches a hand up and cups Hanzo’s cheek. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers it and Hanzo can see him falling apart. 

“I do not care if you hurt me.” Hanzo steps back and pulls his shirt off. “Bruise me all you want and I am still going to be here for you.” Jesse’s face contorts. Hanzo watches the emotions wash over him, watches him look over at Ana and then back at him. “I am not going anywhere.” 

Jesse reaches for him, pulls him tight against him. He kisses him with a longing, a longing only Hanzo can understand. He kisses him and fills him with that smokey taste, that taste Hanzo craves. And he melts. Hanzo melts against his touch, his body begging for it as Jesse steals his lips. 

“I might hurt you bad,” Jesse says and Hanzo smirks. 

“Is that a challenge?” Jesse laughs, a laugh that fills the air, clears the smoke. He pulls Hanzo back to him, holds him there against his chest and sighs. 

“I’m sorry for being stupid.” Hanzo shakes his head and wraps his arms around Jesse’s neck. 

“I love you, Jesse McCree.” Jesse smiles, a goofy grin that makes Hanzo’s heart jump in his chest. He looks down at him and then something flashes across his face, that silly grin turns into a smirk. 

“Woah, hold up now,” he starts and leans back away from Hanzo, “when did you get _those_?” Hanzo looks down at himself and realizes what Jesse’s looking at. 

“Back in Hanamura, wanted to surprise you.” Jesse whistles and moves a hand toward Hanzo’s chest. He takes in the sight and Hanzo’s pierced nipples. 

“You are too fucking sexy for your own good,” Jesse says as he rubs a thumb over Hanzo’s erect nipple. Hanzo pushes his hand away and Jesse’s look at him. He gives a sad look, like a puppy dog. Hanzo reaches down and grabs his shirt and slips it back on. 

“You want to touch them, you have to come to my room.” He watches Jesse smirk and lick his lips. 

-

Jesse hopes Hanzo realizes what he’s gotten into. He’s covered in blood and Hanzo might get pulled down with him. He might hurt him, scar his skin, bruise his bones, but he stays.

Hanzo pulls him into his room and locks the door behind him. Jesse forces him back into the bed, pushes him down, covers him. Jesse covers his mouth, takes in the moans that leave his lips. He wants to take this slow, wants to savor the taste of Hanzo, the feel of his skin. He shifts in the bed and rolls. He leans his back against the headboard and pulls Hanzo into his lap. Hanzo straddles him and opens his mouth to speak, but Jesse silences him. 

He rips the hair tie out of Hanzo’s hair and fists it all in his hand. Hanzo gasps as Jesse forces him forward, as he devours his lips. Hanzo’s fingers grip the fabric of Jesse’s shirt as he groans low in his throat and Jesse swells. “Take your shirt off,” Jesse says against Hanzo’s lips and pulls him back. Hanzo complies and slowly pulls his shirt off, teasing him. Jesse leans back and grins, his hands resting on Hanzo’s hips. 

Hanzo tosses the shirt to the side and Jesse takes in the sight. The nipple piercings are a nice touch and they remind him of the first time he saw Hanzo. How he wondered if he had piercings under that hoodie, only to be disappointed when he didn’t. But he wasn’t disappointed now. Hanzo was sexy, anyone who looked at him could tell you that, but the way he leaned back in Jesse’s lap. The show he was putting on for him, only Jesse would ever see that. Only Jesse would get to trail his hands up Hanzo’s chest and toy with his body. He was all his. 

“Guessing you like them,” Hanzo says as he sits there in his lap and Jesse grins. 

“You have no idea,” he leans forward and nuzzles his face into Hanzo’s neck, nipping at the skin there. He loves the way Hanzo’s throat vibrates as the moan leaves his lips, loves the feeling of his tight muscles under his fingers. 

He kisses a trail down to Hanzo’s chest and takes a nipple between his teeth. He bites it playfully and Hanzo gasps, his face beat red, his lips parted slightly. Jesse licks it, takes it into his mouth and suckles on it. The taste of metal is new, but it’s a taste that makes him swell, the metallic taste filling his mouth. “ _Fuck_ -” Hanzo breaths out and Jesse looks up at him. 

“Sensitive?” He gives him a shaky nod and Jesse takes the nipple back between his teeth, bites down and leaves an imprint. “I wonder if I could get you to cum just from me teasing yer’ nipples.” Hanzo’s face flushes and Jesse swells even more. 

Jesse grins and takes the other nipple into his mouth. He twirls his tongue around it, bites it playfully, sucks it until it’s red. Hanzo’s trembling in his lap and Jesse can see the tent in his pants. He slides a hand down to Hanzo’s sweats and pulls his dick out. It’s dripping with precum and twitches when Jesse licks his nipples. “Go ahead and touch it,” Jesse leans back and Hanzo’s eyes are glossed over. His lips are parted and Jesse wants to put his mouth there, but he doesn’t. 

“ _Jesse_.” Hanzo whimpers and it smacks Jesse right in the balls. He swells even more and shifts, his cock growing uncomfortable in his pants. He snakes a hand down Hanzo’s chest, giving each nipple a playful tug before he rakes a finger across the underside of Hanzo’s cock. He watches as Hanzo shivers, as he licks his lips, as sweat starts to form on his chest. 

“Oh _sweetheart_ , you look like you’re dying.” Jesse teases and flicks one of Hanzo’s nipples. “Why don’t you tell ol’ Jesse what you want.” Hanzo swallows and lets out a shallow breath. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Jesse’s surprised at how straightforward he is and whistles. 

“Well then you gotta show me.” He leans back against the headboard. “Show me how much you want my cock.” He watches as Hanzo shifts, as his slender fingers loop around his belt and throw it to the floor. He watches as Hanzo fishes his cock out of his pants and _oh god._

-

Hanzo doesn’t waste time, he’s aching, needing. He grabs the base of Jesse’s cock and licks the tip, taking in the precum there. Hanzo’s never given a blow job before, Jesse’s never asked for one. So he goes from memory, remembers the way Jesse always treats his cock. He wraps his tongue around the head as he takes what he can of Jesse’s cock in his mouth. What he can’t, he pumps with his hand and all the while, he keeps his eyes locked with Jesse. He looks up at him as he takes it all in, deep throats him, hollows out his cheeks and sucks him. Jesse moans and it makes Hanzo’s dick swell, twitch, ooze more precum. 

He groans low in his throat when Jesse laces his fingers in his hair and holds him there, his hips buckling slowly into Hanzo’s mouth. He feels Jesse’s dick swell in his mouth, feels it twitch, feels the veins pop. Jesse shudders and gives Hanzo a look of pure want, of pure need. Even with Jesse’s hand in his hair, Hanzo feels slightly in control, and he wants to chuckle, but he doesn’t. 

Jesse lets out a shaky breath, trying to recollect himself, “Unless you want me to fuck your mouth, turn around.” 

Hanzo complies and turns, his chest resting against the bed. He reaches his hands back and spreads himself open and hears the groan that leaves Jesse’s lips. “ _Too fucking sexy_.” He hears him mutter before shoving two lathered fingers inside him. Hanzo gasps, moans, rocks back into him. The fingers don’t stay, as if only a test to see if he’s ready, but Hanzo’s already ready. Always _ready_ , always _needing._

He grips the sheets as Jesse fills him, a moan leaving his lips. Jesse grabs his hips and starts to thrust. He’s not gentle anymore, there's no need to be. Hanzo likes it rough, likes the feeling of being controlled, of being filled. He loves the way Jesse’s nails dig into his hips, the way his voice catches in his throat, the groans he lets out. It just turns him on more, brings him closer to climax. 

Jesse leans forward, touches his chest to Hanzo’s back. He keeps one hand on his hip, the other finding Hanzo’s, gripping it tightly. Hanzo feels the familiarity in the way Jesse holds him, the way he bares his teeth against his pale skin. He’s going to cum and it drives Hanzo over the edge and his body trembles. A tremor rakes through him, leaves him panting, calling out Jesse’s name as he releases into the sheets. Jesse cums with him, his teeth drawing blood, his nails gripping flesh, hot skin. 

They collapse and Jesse lets out a sigh and then a laugh. Hanzo feels his muscles spasm above him as Jesse lets out a silly laugh, a laugh that makes him snort. 

“What is so funny?” Hanzo asks, tilting his head back, trying to get a look. 

“She was right,” Jesse said and rolled over, pulling Hanzo against him, “I did find the love of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to pretend that Jesse's blind and didn't notice the piercings from the sex scene in chapter one. :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of these chapters start feeling like fillers!  
> Need to build up until the main event!

_Ana stands there, her foot tapping against the mat. It’s a bad habit that she’s not been able to break. She watches as Gabriel’s recruits gather and attempt some form of practice. She slides a hand over her face and groans. This is not her job, this is Gabriels. But she’s sure, so sure, he’s shacking it up somewhere with Jack right about now._

_So she stays and takes over his training. The recruits are rough and look like people he picked up off the street. She doesn’t have time for this, she’s sure. There’s probably a paper that needs signing and she’d much rather being doing that._

_“New recruits?” Jesse walks up to her, the smoke from his cigarillo filling the air. A familiar smell, a smell she welcomes._

_“Yes, Gabe is off doing god knows what. Sent me a message this morning saying he was ‘sick’.” Jesse laughs and flicks some ash off his cigarillo._

_“Yeah, I got the same message. Wanna whip these guys into shape?” Ana raises a brow, a smile creeping up the corners of her lips._

_“Oh, certainly.”_

_Jesses laughing too hard at the recruits. His laughing is drowning out Ana’s speech, but she doesn’t stop him. No one’s here to hear it as they all turn away and run to the showers. There’s blood on the mat and she makes a mental note to have someone clean it up._

_“Oh man, that was great,” Jesse says, wiping a tear from his eyes, “did you really have to sleep dart the poor guys?” Ana shrugs._

_“They knew what they were getting into. I told them if they failed to land a hit on me, they got punishment.” Jesse laughs again, his face saying he’s recalling the event._

_“Man, Gabe is going to be so pissed.” Ana snorts._

_“You tell him my office is down the hall from Jack’s and I’ll be waiting for him.” She lets out a laugh and Jesse joins her. He’s always good company, but his presence always upsets her, makes her feel regret. Jesse’s only a few years older than Fareeha and she wishes she was at home, taking care of her baby, but she’s not. She wasn’t there at her daughter's graduation, wasn’t there when she joined the army._

_“So how’d that date of yours go?” Jesse raises a brow and sighs, lighting another cigarillo._

_“Went like the rest.” Badly. Jesse’s a ladies man, Ana knows that. But she feels the need to nurture him, take care of him, push him in the right direction._

_“Someone’s out there you know,” she says, looking up at the sky, “the love of your life is out there and you’re gonna find them.” Jesse chuckles and just stands there, his hands in his pockets._

_“Well I hope you’re there when I meet em’.”_

Ana wakes from a sleep she didn’t realize she’d taken. Her head is tilted down against her chest and she looks up. Jack’s sitting there, looking through more news stories, talking to someone. Angela she assumes. He looks at her, smiles and turns back to his tablet. Ana shifts and stares at the ceiling. _Sorry I wasn’t there._

-

Fareeha is tense and everyone can see it. Jesse stares at her, trying to give her a reassuring smile as she done’s the new outfit. It’s not like her combat armor, it’s more formal, more out there. Who was going to be the new Strike Commander was a talk that circled the Watchpoint for weeks and when Fareeha arrived, fresh from the war, standing tall, they’d all known who to give the position to. 

She’d refused at first, saying she wasn’t fit for the job, but she soon came around. She looked good in the uniform, it reminded Jesse of Ana. He’d bet money she was turning over in her grave right now, cursing under her breath. She’d never wanted Fareeha to have this kind of life, but that hadn’t stopped her, rather, fueled her determination. He wanted to think Ana would be proud, but he knew Ana, and she’d be anything but. 

He watches Fareeha’s face and is sure she’s going to cry, but he watches her blink the tears and stand strong, stand proud. _Maybe she would be proud._

-

Hanzo decides not to go to the briefing, since he’s not going on any mission. Instead he goes through his belongings. His bow sits in the corner of the room, his quiver lying next to it. Jesse’s practically moved in, taking two drawers of the dresser, and bringing with him a collection of items. He has a single framed picture that he puts on their nightstand, a photo Hanzo often catches him looking at. 

It’s a photo of his Commanding officer, Gabriel, and the second in command, Ana, and Jesse’s standing in the middle. He has a big grin on his face and is sporting a peace sign. Ana’s lips are parted, more than likely laughing and Gabriel's standing there, a forced smile on his face. These are the people that impacted Jesse, that formed him into who he was. He wishes he could thank them, but he knows thats impossible. 

He digs through the bag he brought with him, noticing the pants at the bottom that are dirty and covered in blood. Had he really not washed these? Gross. He fishes them out and frowns at the memory. These are the pants that he was wearing when he got kidnapped, when- That’s when it smacks him in the face and he fumbles through the pockets, trying to remember which one he put it in. 

Hanzo pulls the picture out and unfolds it, his hands shaking slightly. He instantly notices two of the people in the photo. Gabriel and Ana, but there’s someone else here, another man. He’s tall, blonde hair and blue eyes. _Jack_. The Strike Commander of Overwatch. Why would Reaper have something like this? Why did he take it out and look at is so sadly, why did his shoulders waver when he held it in his hands? Was Reaper one of these people? Gabriel or Jack? 

He tucked the picture into his sweats. He needed to tell someone but who? He was afraid to tell Jesse. He looked up to these people, they were his parents, he couldn’t break the news that one of them might be alive. Maybe it was all a mistake, maybe Reaper found the picture. Hanzo laughed at how stupid that sounded and ran a hand over his face. _Think_. Had Reaper given him any signs? Any inclination to who he might be? Then he recalls it, the familiar tone in his voice when he mentioned Genji. 

Gabriel Reyes. Reaper was the dead commander of Blackwatch. 

-

Angela’s nervous, her palms sweaty as she sticks them in her lab coat pockets. Fareeha has called her to her office and Angela’s stomach is tying itself into knots. She’s sure her late night talks with Jack are off the record, she’s sure no one has heard her. But she’s still nervous, afraid someone knows her dirty secret. 

“Do you even realize what you’re suggesting?” Fareeha’s accent and tone reminds Angela of Ana, reminds her too much of Ana. She rakes the back of her hand on the door, knocking softly and it opens at her touch. 

“I know what I’m suggesting and I believe it to be true.” She’s surprised to see Hanzo there, his hands folded tightly across his chest. Fareeha’s holding something, a picture maybe. 

“Close the door,” Fareeha says and Angela pushes a button at her side and the door closes, locking with a click.

“I’m not entirely sure why you’ve called me here.” Fareeha sighs and runs a hand through her long hair and slides the picture across her desk. Angela leans forward, taking in the sight. She recognizes the picture, it was a picture Jack often kept with him of all of the commanding officers. Of his best friends. “Whats this?” 

Hanzo shifts and looks at her, “Reaper had it.” She swallows, trying not to stand out, trying to act normal. She crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Are you assuming Reaper is one of the people in this picture?” Fareeha moves her hand across the desk and pulls up a holo-file, turning it toward Angela. It’s the medical files of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, both signed off as dead, her signature at the bottom. “I don’t see what these files have to do with anything.” 

“They have to do with everything,” Hanzo says and Angela curses internally. This guy wasn’t even apart of the original Overwatch and yet Fareeha was looking at him with eyes of trust and at her with eyes that thought she was liar. “This Reaper as you all call him, when he held me captive, he made statements about Genji like he knew him.”

“Reaper is known for tracking old Overwatch agents, he could have had intel on him.” Hanzo shifts again, his eyes growing angrier. 

“Then why did he not kill Jesse? I was there, watched as his gun shook in his hands, watched as he lowered just enough to not kill him.” Angela’s frozen, not sure what to say. She could expose Jack and Gabriel, tell everyone they're still alive. But he’d told her not to. 

“Angela,” Fareeha starts, “I know you’re hiding something from me and as your Strike Commander, I demand you tell me.” Her palms are sweaty as she rubs the back of her neck. 

“I can’t,” she says, already damning herself to lies, to the truth she’s hiding. 

“We don’t have enough evidence,” Fareeha says, looking at Hanzo, “so for now, keep this to yourself and for the love of god, do not tell Jesse or Genji.”

“But-” 

“No. I will deal with Angela. Please leave Hanzo.” Hanzo bows reluctantly and takes his leave; leaving the picture with Fareeha. She sighs and sits in her chair, it looks too big for her, meant for the bulk of the man that was Jack; the man that’s now Soldier 76. “Everyone in this picture is alive, aren’t they?” Fareeha says and Angela stills. 

“I only know of Jack and Gabriel,” she finally says. Fareeha lets out a sad laugh. 

“You’re not the only one hiding the dead, Angela.”

-

Hanzo storms back to his room, feeling slightly defeated. He know’s he’s not anything special to Overwatch, not yet anyway. He’s sure after he left the room, Angela spilled everything to Hanzo and he’s sure he’s right. He knows Reaper is Gabriel and it’s something that’s going to haunt him. This was someone that was important to Jesse, that turned him into the man he is now, and he has to keep it from him. But isn’t that for the best? Reaper is definitely not the man that Gabriel used to be. Now a mercenary for Talon, hunting down and killing old Overwatch agents. Maybe it was best that Jesse didn’t know. 

His communicator beeps in his ear and he pulls the small tablet out of his pocket. He’s still getting used to all the high tech devices Overwatch uses. 

Jesse: Man, I’m going to die of boredom.  
Hanzo chuckles: You wanted to go on recon duty today.  
Jesse: I thought you would come with me! We could have had some one on one time, man, just the two of us.  
Hanzo: Recon duty is not a way for you to find new places for us to fuck.  
Jesse: It could have been if you had come with me! But I’m stuck with Hana and she says some weird shit that only a teenager could understand. Like I don’t speak gamer and that’s all she speaks!  
Hanzo: Yeah, but she likes you.  
Jesse: She thinks I’m a cowboy.  
Hanzo: Are you not? I thought you were.  
Jesse: Haha, funny. Maybe I should show you how a cowboy ties up his victims.  
Hanzo: I’ll be waiting.  
Jesse: _Fuck._

Hanzo knows they need to talk, but he also knows Jesse isn’t ready. So he’ll do whatever it takes to keep his mind off the past, to keep his eyes away from Ana. 


	5. Chapter Four

Fareeha sighs and runs a hand over her face. She’s already regretting taking this job, if you can even call it a job. The PETRA’s ACT is still in effect and everything they're doing is illegal and it doesn’t sit right in her gut. She went from being apart of a totally legal organization, to one that’s illegal and practically hated by the people. But deep down, she knows why she’s doing this. 

She knows her mother is probably talking up a storm with whoever she’s with. Talking about how ungrateful she is, how she told her a million times never to join Overwatch, and now here she is, leading them. She hasn’t seen her mother in seven years and some part of her wonders if she’s dead. The note she got seven years ago told her to treat her as though she was dead. Fareeha even went to the funeral, even produced fake tears. All for her mother's ruse. And she hadn’t been sure why she did it, why she’d lied all these years. But now things were kicking into gear and everyone’s secrets were hitting the fan. 

“You have a call Commander,” Athena comes on through her communicator. 

“Patch them through.” The big screen on the wall flashes [AUDIO ONLY]. 

“Strike Commander,” the male voice says and Fareeha snorts. 

“I practically lived in Overwatch Jack, can’t hide that voice from me.” She hears him chuckle and a slight noise, shuffling. 

“Nice to see you’re taking after your mother.” 

Fareeha snorts again, “She would think otherwise.” 

“Look I’ll make this call brief, because I’m sure Athena is tracking it.” Fareeha chuckles. 

“Oh no, she’s not. I could not give a single fuck where you’re at Jack. You and Gabriel are the reason the Swiss HQ explosion happened in the first place. I’m not going to sugarcoat anything, I don’t want you in my Overwatch.” It’s silent for a moment and she can hear chatter, someone’s there with him. 

“So what is it you want? Angela said it was urgent.” 

“I just want you to answer a question for me. Is Reaper Gabriel Reyes?” More chatter, more talking, more shuffling. “You know Jack, ghosts like to hide together, haunt the same places. My mother’s there with you isn’t she?” Silence. 

“Yes, Reaper is Reyes.” She know’s her mother is there and isn’t surprised when she doesn’t say anything. She’s more pissed off than anything, but she pushes the anger aside. She’s heard all she needs, so she disconnects the call and lets out a sigh. She could handle one ghost, but now there’s three. Three ghosts that were her family and she’s sure she’ll eventually have to kill one of them. 

“Call traced Commander,” Athena says, “there in a safe house about thirty miles from our current location.” Fareeha laughs. 

“So, they planned on joining back up, that or spying on us. Either way, I don’t want either of them.” 

-

Jesse learns very quickly that Hanzo is a huge tease. When he’s finished with recon duty, he heads back to the dorms, to Hanzo’s room, because hell, he ain’t going to stay in his own. And Hanzo’s there, sprawled out on the bed, only wearing boxers, scrolling through something on his tablet. Looking too good for his own good. 

“Did you have fun?” He asks and Jesse snorts. 

“I didn’t understand a single thing that little lady said.” He kicks off his boots and sits on the edge of the bed. He feels Hanzo shift and move closer to him, pressing his chest against his back as his fingers move to his shoulders. 

“Must be hard being a cowboy.” Jesse goes to make a remark but his words are stolen by the relief he feels when Hanzo digs his fingers into his shoulders, working out the knots. Instead, he groans and tilts his head back. 

“Fuck,” he mutters and wonders how a shoulder massage can make him hard, but it does. Maybe it’s the fact that Hanzo’s practically naked and he can feel the heat of his hands melting through his shirt. Then it hits him, the smell of blood and his head jerks forward. 

“Look at me,” Hanzo says and pulls him back against him, “don’t look at anything else, just look at me.” He stares up at him and even though he can smell the blood in the air, he can’t see the bodies, doesn’t hear their voices. “It is only you and I here.” Hanzo doesn’t stop rubbing his shoulders, doesn’t stop working out the knots. 

Jesse chuckles, “You know, you got some pretty eyes.” He watches Hanzo’s cheeks flush, but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t look away. _He’s good for you_. Her voice is faint and he hardly hears it. Hanzo starts to hum some tune he doesn’t know and it drowns everything else out. Soon, it’s only them and Jesse sighs, breathes out pure relief and smiles. “You’re too good for me,” he says and reaches up to touch Hanzo’s cheek. 

“Nonsense,” Hanzo says, “we’re too good for eachother.” Jesse laughs and rolls over, straddling Hanzo on the edge of the bed. He realizes he’s much too big to straddle Hanzo, but he doesn’t move and neither does Hanzo. 

-

Hanzo reaches a hand up and gently touches Jesse’s cheek, maybe too gently as Jesse pushes him down and covers him. He runs his lips against Hanzo’s neck, rousing a groan out of him. “You didn’t forget our chat earlier, did ya?” Jesse’s looking down at him, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Chat?” Hanzo questions and watches Jesse reach into the back of his pants and pull out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. “Where on earth did you find those in such a short amount of time?” 

Jesse chuckles, “That doesn’t matter.” Hanzo feels the heat creep up his neck and he knows he’s flushing bright red. It’s then that Hanzo realizes he’s made a mistake. One, he’s practically naked, two, Jesse is on top of him and there is no way he’s pushing him off, third, the idea of being tied up might have made him hard. 

“You can not be serious,” he says and Jesse chuckles again, pushes him back further into the bed. 

“Hands above your head,” Jesse says and Hanzo complies. Jesse hooks the cuffs around the metal bar in the bed and then around Hanzo’s wrists. 

“Please, do not forget where the key is.” Jesse makes a show of pulling it out of his pocket, dangling it in Hanzo’s face, and then putting it away. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Jesse moves over him and devours his mouth. It’s heated and the fact that Hanzo can’t reach out and touch him, makes him swell. It’s an ache he can’t explain, to want to touch Jesse and not being able to. “We’re just getting started,” Jesse says against his lips and moves lower. 

He trails his lips against Hanzo’s neck, his shoulders, his collarbone, trailing kisses down to his chest. By now, Hanzo’s already on fire, the heat on his face already making him sweat. It’s no surprises that when Jesse flicks his tongue out and catches a nipple, that Hanzo jumps, arches closer into him. “Still sensitive?” He chuckles and takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently. 

Hanzo lets out a moan and a whimper at not being able to move. He wants to run his hands through Jesse’s hair, wants to hold him close, it’s agonizing. He watches as Jesse takes in a nipple, playfully bites it, suckles it as the other hand moves and pinches the other one. He tilts his head back and moans, his boxers growing tighter. “ _Jesse_.” Hanzo groans and he hears a chuckle. 

“We’re far from done, darlin’.” Jesse suddenly moves and trails his lips down Hanzo’s chest, licking the skin just below his belly button, rousing another moan from his lips. 

Jesse hooks his fingers in Hanzo’s boxers and gives a playful tug, pulling them off. Hanzo jumps at the sudden hot breath that’s at the base of his cock, the lips that graze him lightly. “ _Jesse_.” A whimper leaves his lips, egging Jesse to go faster, but he doesn’t. Jesse does everything so painstakingly slow, Hanzo’s sure he’s going to lose his mind. 

-

Jesse flicks his tongue out, catching the tip of Hanzo’s cock, already slick with precum. It twitches, swells even more, the veins popping out. He want’s to devour him, take the whole thing in his mouth, but he stops himself. He’s feeling extra dominant today. Maybe it’s the nightmares, or Ana, or the lack of cigarillos he’s had lately, but he can’t help himself. Hanzo is here, handcuffed to the bed, whimpering like a dog, begging to be fucked, and _oh man_ it makes him swell. 

He grabs Hanzo’s legs and lifts him, draping his legs over his shoulder. He’s got a perfect view of Hanzo’s ass and his entrance twitches as he blows a hot breath at it. Jesse flicks his tongue out and prods at the tight hole and is excited when it twitches under him. “You want to be fucked that badly?” He says, but Hanzo doesn’t answer, only moans, his chest rising and falling as he pants. 

Jesse presses further, dives his tongue all the way in and feels Hanzo tremble. The sounds he makes Jesse can only call cute, the little moans, desperate pleas of want, it’s all going to drive him crazy. He shoves a finger deep inside him along with his tongue and feels the tremor rake through Hanzo’s body. Is he going to cum already?

He backs away, stands up and reaches for the nightstand. Hanzo’s laying there, confused, his eyes saying what his mouth doesn’t. Jesse reaches for the bottom drawer and pulls out a very large vibrator. It’s not as big as his cock, but it’s definitely close. 

“When-” Hanzo cuts off, his eyes just staring at Jesse as he crawls back over to him. 

“Be a good boy, okay?” Jesse brings the toy to Hanzo’s lips and Hanzo opens up hungrily. He takes the toy between his lips and Jesse wishes it was his cock deep in his mouth. Hanzo is getting way too into sucking this dildo, Jesse thinks, probably to tease him. “That’s good,” he says as he pulls it away, drawing a whimper out of Hanzo’s lips. 

He spreads his legs and presses the dildo against his entrance. Hanzo’s eyes are wide, glossed over with want, with pleasure, with excitement. He pushes it forward and it slides in easily. Jesse has to restrain himself from shoving his cock in next to it. “Man that’s a sight,” he says with a chuckle and stands back up. 

“W-wait,” Hanzo says as Jesse heads for the door, “you-you are not-”

“I just remembered there is something I have to get done.” Hanzo’s eyes go wide and he turns, tries to reach for him, but is restrained. “Oh, you’ll be fine sweetheart. I’ll only be gone a minute.” Jesse flicks the vibrator on and watches Hanzo convulse, watches his body tremble, before he walks out of the room. 

-

It’s late into the night, which is when Genji likes to jog. Everyone’s in the main building, finishing up dinner, watching TV, heading to sleep and he has the world to himself. He doesn’t like to think of himself as self conscious, but it’s easiest to take his mask off when he’s alone. He still enjoys the feeling of the wind on his face, running through his hair, but the scars bother him. Angela did everything she could and no matter how good she is, she can’t erase the scars. He was able to heal internally, able to fix those scars, but these are different. 

Since he’s been at the Watchpoint, he hasn’t really talked with Hanzo. He doesn’t have him confined to an apartment anymore and that doesn’t really worry him, just bothers him. There is obviously things they still need to talk about, but right now they're okay. They train together every day and it really warms his heart. He should just invite him out into the town and get him away from Jesse for five seconds. 

He’s sure Hanzo isn’t awake, but he heads for his room anyway. If he’s asleep, then he can just put off talking to him for another day. He’s surprised to find Jesse standing outside the door, smoking a cigarillo. 

“Something wrong?” He asks and Jesse jumps, his face flushing. 

“Ah, nah, Hanzo’s just not feeling well.” Genji moves towards the door, surprised when Jesse grabs his hand before it can reach the door. “I don’t think you should go in there.” Jesse says it kind of forcefully, but with a smile on his face. “What made you take your visor off?” Changing the subject. 

“I always do this at night. You think I sleep in my armor?” Jesse shrugs. 

“Yeah, I guess I thought you did.” Genji hears a sound from inside the room. _Was that a moan?_ He looks at Jesse and a smile spreads across his face. 

“You got my brother tied up in there dontcha?” Jesse chokes on the air and coughs, the cigarillo falls to the floor. 

“Now what gave you that idea?” Genji crosses his arms over his chest. 

“So you don’t?” Jesse shakes his head. 

“No, I don’t.” Genji’s lips turn into a smirk. 

“Then you wouldn’t mind joining me for a jog across the watchpoint would you?” He watches Jesse’s face as he debates what to do. 

“Nah, I wouldn’t mind at all.” 

-

When Jesse finally makes it back to Hanzo’s room, he is a complete mess on the bed. He’s moved onto his stomach, his hands gripping the metal bar for some sort of relief. His face is buried into his pillow and Jesse can see it’s covered in saliva. 

“Sorry darlin’, that took longer then I thought it would.” Hanzo’s ass is in the air and he can see the puddle of precum between his thighs. 

“You-” Hanzo’s voice is weak, shallow. “ _Jesse_.” Jesse doesn’t waste time removing his clothes. He kicks off his boots and that’s it before he’s leaning over Hanzo. Just the sight of him has made him hard and he can see the agony that Hanzo’s in. His body trembles as Jesse touches his hips, steadies him. He unzips his pants and fishes his cock out. “Take-” Hanzo tries to speak, “the dil-” Jesse spreads open Hanzo’s entrance and positions his cock at the entrance. “Out-”

Jesse doesn’t listen. He inches his cock inside Hanzo next to the dildo and Hanzo trembles. He shakes and moans, his grip on the bar growing tighter, his knuckles white. “ _Fuck_.” He moans out and Jesse swells inside him, making everything a little tighter. Jesse can feel the pressure of the dildo against his cock and the vibrations are making him go crazy. 

He can’t hold back anymore. His fingers dig into Hanzo’s hips, breaking skin as he thrusts into him. A tremor rakes through Hanzo’s body beneath him and he moans loudly as he cums. Jesse whistles, “I guess you were holding that in.” Hanzo looks back at him, a look that says he isn’t finished yet and it sends Jesse over the edge. He thrusts into him, harder, faster. He’s sure if anyone walks by, their going to hear Hanzo, because he is not quiet. 

“ _Jesse_.” He moans again and Jesse reaches down, yanks the dildo out and throws it to the floor. He slams into him, his chest pressed against Hanzo’s back. His fingers hurt with how hard he’s gripping his hips, but he doesn’t care. Nothing matters in this moment as he rides out his climax. He he can’t help himself from sinking his teeth into Hanzo’s shoulder, the warm taste of blood filling his mouth, the coppery taste sending him just that much further over the edge. He reluctantly releases a hand from Hanzo’s hip and threads it into his hair, tugging it, pulling his head back. Hanzo moans and a second tremor rakes through him and he squeezes down on Jesse, milking him and that’s all Jesse needed. 

He pulls his hair even harder, slams faster, sinks his teeth deeper as he cums. He collapses on top of Hanzo, panting heavily. Hanzo’s already passed out when he goes to take the cuffs off and place them on the nightstand. It’s not until the morning after, when he wakes to find his own hands cuffed to the bed and Hanzo nowhere in sight, does he realize he's fucked up.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Overwatch anniversary event starts tomorrow and my updates might slow down...  
> But I'll try my best!

Hanzo’s body aches and he can’t wait to get into the shower and let the warm water work out the knots, but he waits for the recruits to finish first. At first, he was self conscious about the nipple piercings, now he’s self conscious about all the bite and claw marks that pepper his body. It’s not a hidden secret that he and Jesse are an item, but Hanzo isn’t much for PDA. He’s not a hand holding, kiss you in public kind of guy. Mainly because Jesse drives him wild, causes him to lower his defenses. 

He chuckles at the thought of Jesse handcuffed to the bed. He’d woken up and prided himself in being able to not wake him up. He’d returned an hour later, gave Jesse the blow job of his life, bringing him inches from cumming before leaving him again. Maybe that would teach him not forget about him again with a dildo in his ass for christs sake. 

“Goodnight, Hanzo.” Lucio pulls Hanzo out of his thought as he pats him on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, you to.” Lucio’s the last one out of the showers. Hanzo takes his clothes off, tosses them in his locker and wraps a towel around his waist. 

He was right, the shower does feel nice as it envelopes him. It works away all the stress of the day, all the training they did. He’s not young anymore, but he’ll be damned if isn’t just as skilled if more then when he was young. He lose about thirty arrows into a training dummy before he starts to wear down and that’s good in his book. 

When he’s finished with his shower, he sits on the bench and takes a drink from his water bottle. He should get dressed and join the others for dinner, but he likes the peace and quiet. The towel around his waist doesn’t keep out the slight chill that’s in the air, since Winston has yet to fix the heater in the showers, but it’s summer, and it’s not so bad. 

That’s when he notices the blood that forms under his feet. He jumps and looks around and scans his body. He’s not hurt, but he can see the blood, smell it in the air. It’s bubbling out of the drain in the middle of the floor, flooding the room. He makes a grab for his locker and is caught off guard when he’s thrown against it, one arm twisted behind his back. The sharp edge of the locker catches just above his eye and he feels the blood start to drip down his face. 

“It’s hard to get you alone,” the voice behind him says. It’s low, shallow, raspy. 

“ _Reaper_.” The blood is in the air and then it hits him, _the water bottle_. “You drugged me.” He hears the chuckle behind him. 

“Can’t have you going and unleashing that dragon power of yours, alerting everyone that I’m here.”

“How did you get in here?” The grip on his arm tightens and he lets out a gasp. He’s aware the towel around his waist is barely hanging on. 

“It wasn’t that hard. I’ll let you figure that out later. I just came to say hi and get what you look from me.” Hanzo snorts and shifts as best as he can, trying to relieve the pain. 

“I do not have the picture anymore.” His head is suddenly slammed into the locker and he lets out a small cry of pain. 

“Tell me who does.” He’s not even sure if Fareeha still has the photo or if it’s still in her office or not. He hasn’t spoken to her about the photo since he was in her office. 

“Like I would tell you something like that.” Reaper twists his arm even more and Hanzo hears the pop before he feels it. His shoulder slips out of the socket and he bites his lip, holding in the cry of pain. Reaper tosses him and he lands across the room, his back crashing into a wall. 

“You can’t just make this easy can you?” He hears something in Reaper's voice, sadness?

“You could make it easier if you just told everyone you were Gabriel.” Reaper stops just before he reaches Hanzo. 

“You tell anyone that?” The blood on the floor is getting thicker, the smell in the air heavier. The drugs working through his bloodstream, sifting through his veins. He wants to puke. 

“No, I haven’t.” The feeling of the gun against his head is cool and that’s when he realizes he has a fever. The metal feels nice, considering the situation he’s in. Hanzo laughs and Reaper jumps, almost startled. 

He hears the gunshot go off in the room and closes his eyes. He waits for the pain, but everything is just dark behind his eyes. He opens them to see one of Reaper’s arms fallen to the floor, a dark mist coming out of the wound. 

“Should have known it was you, Gabe.” Jesse says. He’s standing there, Peacekeeper pointed at Reaper’s head. “I was trying to make the connections, but I just kept telling myself you were dead.” He laughs, shifts and Hanzo can see that he’s not shaking this time. “You know, it makes this easier, knowing who you really are. You’re not some ghost behind a mask anymore.” 

“You able to shoot your commanding officer?” Jesse chuckles. 

“My commanding officer is Fareeha Amari and yeah, when you point your gun at my boyfriend.” Gabriel chuckles, lets out a blood curdling laugh and turns entirely into mist. 

“We’ll see eachother again.” Jesse tries to shoot at him, but the bullets plant into the wall above Hanzo and soon, the mist is gone. 

-

“You just got a knack for getting yourself fucked up,” Jesse said back at the med bay. 

“I second that,” Angela says with a slight smile. “You’ve become one of my best clients! And that is not a good thing.” Hanzo sighs and runs his good hand through his hair. His left shoulder is dislocated and unfortunately swollen. “We’re going to have to wait a few days for the swelling to go down before I can pop it back into place.” Hanzo frowns. 

“What did he even come here for?” Fareeha asks as she leans against the wall. 

“That stupid picture.” Jesse raises an eyebrow. 

“Picture?” Fareeha pulls it out of her pocket and hands it to Jesse. “Well shit. Why the hell would he care about this? I mean, Gabe’s the reason the Swiss HQ explosion happened in the first place. Why keep sentimental shit now?” Fareeha shrugs. 

“I don’t really have any answers right now Jesse. I’m having Winston and Athena go over data to figure out how the hell he got in here in the first place.” 

“You know, as your doctor I have to say _this_ is not a healthy habit.” Hanzo looks at her, confused. “All these bite marks and the finger nails, really? Eventually these are going to scar.” Jesse lets out a laugh as Hanzo flushes, realizing he’s only wearing sweat pants. His upper body is exposed and he’s peppered in bite marks and hickeys. 

“What happened?” Genji flashes into the room and even though he can’t see his face, Hanzo’s sure it’s twisted with worry. 

“Nothing happened,” Hanzo says, “I am fine.” Genji slumps his shoulders and walks over to him. 

“So Jesse really did tie you up.” Hanzo’s face turns fifty shades of red and Jesse lets out another laugh. 

“You told him!?” Everyone in the room is looking at them and Jesse’s face is twisting, unable to contain himself. 

“No, he didn’t. But you just did.” Genji’s visor is bright green and Hanzo assumes he’s beaming under it. But that’s further from the truth. 

-

Gabriel Reyes didn’t like to think he held any longing for possessions. He’d kept the picture, sure, but hadn’t been sure why. Everytime he looked at it, it only brought him agony, a sorrow he couldn’t explain. He had been the original leader of Overwatch and now he hated everything it was and what it standed for. They took Jack from him, put him on a pedestal full of hopes and dreams that Jack would never be able to fulfil.

He was stuck at the bottom while Jack was at the top. Running operations that would make Jack sick, that made him sick. Maybe that’s why he let it happen. When the whispers filled the dining hall, the locker rooms, whispers of retaliation. All he could see was the hatred he had for the organization, what it had taken from him. He knows deep down inside, that’s why he let it all happen. And yet, he still feels the need to find some sort of redemption. Hunting down old members of Overwatch, _traitors_. 

The monster inside him had taken over when he’d realized the picture was gone. He’d cursed, thrown objects in his room, turned into black mist and screamed. It wasn’t like him, not at all, he was usually calm, or well as calm as Gabriel Reyes could get. He’d snaked into the complex through the sewers, knowing Athena didn’t have cameras down there. In his black mist form, there was nothing for the camera’s to pick up, no heat signature. So it had been particularly easy to stalk the man who stole his possessions. 

He hadn’t been proud of himself for the way he acted. Something in his heart ached knowing this man was someone special to Jesse. Why did he still care about the kid? He’d been nothing but an ingrate, but he couldn’t help but hold him close in his heart. It had pained him really, when Jesse had been so ready to kill him. He’d grown up, that was for sure. He wasn’t the man who trembled at the sight of Reaper, no, because he had something he wanted to protect. But what was Reaper living for anymore? What did he want to protect? Was there anything?

_I still fucking love you._

-

Hanzo wasn’t able to train the new recruits for a few days, so Jesse took over for him and Genji was absolutely beaming at the idea of Hanzo being alone. He was pretty tore up about his arm, being grumpy and hanging out in the loading hangar by himself. That’s where Genji found him, leaning over a railing, scrolling through the news. 

“Anija,” Genji said and Hanzo nodded in his direction, “do you want to go to town with me?” Hanzo turned and faced him. 

“Jesse told me you can take parts of that armor off,” Hanzo started and Genji was surprised, taken aback, “can you show me?” Genji started to shake but he pushed it away. He was terrified really, to have someone stare at him, to have _Hanzo_ stare at him.

“I don’t really like doing it,” Genji said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

“Please.” Genji looked at Hanzo and stared at him. This was unexpected, why did Hanzo suddenly want to know what he looked it? It wasn’t pretty, the skin was scarred and torn, worn away. 

“Only the face, okay?” Genji moved his hands up and removed the visor from his face, then the helmet and neck pieces. His face was mostly intact, except for the strip of metal that ran down his throat and covered his jaw, where his new voice box was kept. Hanzo stared at him, something like guilt washing over his face. “I’m okay like this,” Genji said, smiling. “Really, I’m okay.” 

He was surprised when Hanzo moved forward and touched his hand to his cheek. It was a simple gesture that sent shivers down Genji’s spine. He hadn’t been actually touched by anyone in years, save for Angela. But she didn’t touch him like this. Hanzo’s fingers were warm, his palm smooth as it laid there. “Anija.” Genji whispered and he could see the tears swelling in Hanzo’s eyes. He watched him swallow, trying to keep it all down. 

He was surprised yet again when Hanzo pulled him down toward him and into an embrace. Genji was startled, went to push him away, but his arms wouldn’t work. Instead he wrapped them around Hanzo’s shoulders, trying not to hurt him. He could feel Hanzo’s skin against his face, the rough edges of his beard brushing against his cheek. It was a feeling Genji was sure he would never feel again. “I’m sorry,” Hanzo said, his voice shaky. “Because of me, your-”

“I’m okay,” Genji said again and Hanzo’s hold on him got tighter. Genji could feel Hanzo’s tears fall on his face and it was almost like the rain. His tears were hot and rolled down his cheek. Genji felt his throat tighten and he was sure he wasn’t able to cry again, but he did. And it was a nasty mess of noises that left his throat. Robots were definitely not meant to cry, so the voice box didn’t know how to handle the noise Genji was trying to make. “I’m okay Anija, because you’re here.” 

“You sound awful,” Hanzo joked and Genji laughed, tightening his grip around his shoulders. “I am here now and we will make this work,” he says, “but Genji, can you leave the mask off?”

“Yeah, I think I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I'm trying to make them longer, I promise!


	7. Chapter Six

Jesse was never a fan of training new recruits. Gabriel would always message him early in the morning and wake him out of a dead sleep to tend to the training he was supposed to be doing. But it seemed different now, as he leaned against the wall and watched. He could hardly call these members recruits, hell, they were all technically recruits. Just some had more experience than others. Back in the day, people would join with little experience, just wanting to help out, do something good for the world. But Overwatch wasn’t the army, no it was far from it, and that got people killed. 

But he felt a sense of relief, staring at the bunch in front of him. Each with their own skills, good skills, skills he could trust his life with. “This is like the old days,” Ana say’s next to him. He doesn’t look at her, has gotten really good at it actually, pretending she’s not actually there. “Remember the time Gabriel tried to get me to train his recruits?” He pushes down the tightening in his chest, forces the laugh back down. Of course he remembers it and that’s what haunts him. He remembers all too well. 

“Can’t keep doing this,” he whispers and takes a long puff off of the cigarillo. 

“I’m only here because of you,” Ana says and he reacts, looks at her before he can stop himself. She’s standing there, leaning against the wall, a smile on her face. “All you have to do is tell me to leave.” He can feel the words in his chest, feel them right there, bubbling in his throat. But they don’t come out, he opens his mouth and then closes it, the sadness washing over him. He’s not ready to say goodbye. 

-

Hanzo used to be a people person, or rather, forced to be a people person. Now? He wasn’t a people person by any means. He always frowned, hardly smiled, a tight line on his lips, but Genji didn’t seem to mind. With one hand in his pocket and the other in a sling, they roamed around town. 

Hanzo was glad, happy, that Genji was keeping his mask off. It was haunting to look at him, but that fact that there was still flesh, made the guilt sit low in his stomach, made it that much easier. Genji truly did seem happy and Hanzo needed to come to terms with that fact, even if it took him years. But things were easier, easier than they had been. He was coming out of the shell he’d placed himself into, letting hands rest on his shoulder, give him support. 

“Should we get these?” Hanzo turned, only slightly aware of where they were. He had followed Genji, but had been lost in his own thought. 

“What?” Genji was standing there, wearing a green shirt that made the green hair pop and a pair of shorts. He was holding a bag of chips. “Snacks?”

“We don’t have any snacks at the watchpoint. What am I supposed to eat when I watch a movie?” Hanzo rolls his eyes and sighs. “Yay!” Genji throws them into the cart, a smile on his face. Hanzo had thought it was weird at first, the way Genji’s jaw and bottom lip were all metal, but he’d grown rather accustomed to it; enjoyed seeing the smile on his face. 

“Oh yeah, Reinhardt wanted…” He trailed behind Genji, not really paying attention. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to listen to Genji, but the ache in his shoulder wasn’t comfortable. Angela had to wait for the swelling to go down and he cursed internally every time he looked at it. He’d been beaten up and bruised more times in the past year, than in the past five, but he had been okay with that. The Tora Clan would have come for him regardless and he wasn’t confident enough to tell himself he would have survived if it hadn’t been for Genji, Jesse and Overwatch. 

“Oh my goodness!” Hanzo looks up and see’s the smile on Genji’s face. He follows his gaze to a small box sitting outside of the grocery store. 

“No,” Hanzo pulls his brow into a tight line and Genji stares at him. He’s making a face he used to make when they were small; the face that let him get away with so much. 

“But he’s so cute!” Hanzo looked back down at the box. It’s contents were that of a small black cat, it’s back paws dipped in white, it’s green eyes staring up at him. It let out a soft cry for attention and Hanzo had to force himself to not pick it up. 

“We do not have room for a cat,” Hanzo says, but Genji already has the thing in his arms, cradling it like a baby. Genji’s preoccupied with the cat when someone bumps into Hanzo. He turns, ready to retort when he catches her face. It stops the words in his mouth, makes his chest tighten. 

“Sorry about that,” she says with a smile. She has a familiarity about her, like Hanzo’s met her before, that he knows who she is.

“Oh, no, it is alright.” She nods and goes to walk away, but Hanzo reaches for her, his arm not working right. He grips her arm and she turns again, the smile all but gone. He studies her in the time that he has her here. Her hair is white, tied into a braid and laid over her shoulder, half of her face covered with an eyepatch, the other eye- the tattoo! It’s the same tattoo Fareeha has, the same tattoo her mother had. 

“I think you should let go,” she says, a whisper on her lips. There is a sadness in her eye as she stares at him and Hanzo can see it. The dots have connected. 

“He misses you,” is all Hanzo can say as he lets her go, as she weaves back into the crowd, a blur of a memory. 

“I’m going to call him socks!” Genji says behind him and Hanzo turns, his legs feel weak, unsteady. His stomach tightens and he’s sure he’s going to throw up. He can’t do it. He can’t go back to Jesse, can’t face him when he knows the truth. When he knows Ana is alive. 

-

Ana walks, no runs, back to the safe house. She doesn’t look back even though her heart is telling her to. Genji was so different, so calm, happy. She hadn’t meant to stalk them when she entered the grocery store, but she had, and had managed to lose them when they left the store. She hadn’t meant to bump into Hanzo, on she was sure she hadn’t meant it. 

“He misses you.” Her chest felt tight and she could feel the tears sting her eye. She thought she’d been content with living in the shadows, dealing with things her own way, but she wasn’t sure anymore. Overwatch is coming back together and her family was there. But something like fear crept up her neck, what if she wouldn’t be welcomed back? 

Fareeha had made it clear that she didn’t want them back. It had twisted her feelings, isn’t this what she deserved? She left everything behind and watched from the sidelines as it all fell apart. 

Her hands shook when she got back to the base. Jack went to stop her, but she pushed past him as she walked to the communications room. “Put me through to the Overwatch Strike Commander, Sid.” Sid was the safehouse A.I. He beeped above her and she heard the call go through. 

“Strike Commander Fareeha,” her daughter said on the other side. Ana’s lungs felt tight in her chest and she took a breath of air she didn’t realize she needed. 

“Fareeha,” she said and heard something like a sigh on the other end. 

“Mother.” There was a long pause, nothing was said, but it felt like so much was being said. It felt like the room was being filled with chatter, even though it was silent. “Should I expect a visit from you?” Fareeha finally said and Ana took in another deep breath, let out a deep sigh. 

“Yes.”

-

Ana’s sudden announcement of not being dead raked through the compound; felt like a tremor. It shook the building, roused up lost memories from many of the members, but none felt like Jesse did. He had been one of the first to see her and he was anything but happy. 

“Fareeha, I got a lot to do today, what with Hanzo-” he walked into Fareeha’s office, his words catching in his throat when he saw someone else standing there. At first he didn’t recognize her, didn’t understand who he was looking at. 

“Jesse,” she said, a smile on her lips, but he didn’t hear it. He felt the hand on his back, Ana, pushing him forward, but he didn’t move. 

“You’re alive,” he finally said, taking a long puff from his cigarillo. He hoped it would take the edge off, but it didn’t. “All this fucking time and you were alive.” She reached for him, but he backed away. He could feel his body wanting to explode. All the suffering he’d went through, all the hate and pain, and she’d been alive. “Didn’t bother to contact me?” 

“It was hard Jesse, you wouldn’t understand.” He laughed, took another drag. 

“Nah, I wouldn’t. I’m not the type of person who pretends I’m dead.” He’s digging himself a hole and he knows it. The words are bubbling in his throat, he can feel them tighten in his chest, he needs to leave. He needs to be anywhere but here, he can’t face her right now, can’t look at a ghost. It’s too much of a shock, of a wake up call, so he runs. He walks out of the room and doesn’t look back. 

-

Hanzo’s sitting out at the loading bay when Jesse comes to him. He hangs out here because it’s quiet and deserted, no one uses this side of the building. Jesse comes to him, rushes him into an embrace he’s not prepared for. He squeezes him and Hanzo can feel the pain in his shoulder, but he pushes it away, dismisses it. 

“Hey,” Hanzo says and runs his good hand through Jesse’s hair as he rests his head on his shoulder, “everything alright?” Jesse mumbles angrily, tightening his grip. 

“Ana’s alive,” Hanzo stiffens, but Jesse just holds him closer, tighter. “She’s planning on rejoining Overwatch. Been alive this whole goddamn time.” Hanzo feels the wetness on his shoulder, feels the tears before he hears the small cry’s Jesse makes. He doesn’t say anything, just holds him as he lets it all out. “How could she do that?” Hanzo feels his hands shake, feels his fingers dig into the material of his shirt. “This is so fucked up.” Jesse’s head tilts to the side, looks at someone Hanzo can’t see. “Two people I thought were dead are alive and one of them is trying to kill me.” He feels the sag in his shoulder, hears the tiredness in his voice. 

“You want to go lay down?” Jesse looks up at them and Hanzo can see the weakness in his eyes, the sadness. He nods and lets Hanzo walk him back to their room. Hanzo leans his head against the headboard while Jesse lays his head in his lap. By the time Hanzo pulls out his tablet and starts to scroll through the news, Jesse’s already asleep. 

-

The nightmares take him by surprise. He was sure that seeing Ana in the flesh, knowing she was alive would realive something in him, but it doesn’t. It only makes it worse, makes the feelings that much more powerful. 

The blood is thick in the air, clings to his clothes, but he doesn’t move. He sits in the middle of the bodies, his feet soaked in the blood. His arms hang at his side and he’s wide open, as if giving up. Ana approaches him, her hollow eyes looking at him, a wicked smile on her lips. “This is where you belong,” her voice is raspy, like sandpaper, unlike her, inhuman. “All you have to do is pull the trigger, McCree. Pull it and it will all be over.” 

The memory isn’t a happy one, the one Ana forces him to remember. Months after leaving Overwatch, in some old run down motel. The memories thickest then, the regret strong and heavy. He can still feel the cool metal of Peacekeeper pressed against his temple, can feel the weight of it in his hand. He wasn’t sure what made him put the gun down, what pushed him out of the shallow hole of self pity he was in. 

“It’s okay,” she says, trailing a finger over his cheek, across his chin. Her fingers are cold. Inhuman. _I love you, Jesse_. The words punch him, making him physically jerk away from Ana. He can feel warm hands wrap around him, cover him, save him. “I see I won’t work anymore,” Ana says, her voice cold, harsh, _inhuman_. 

“Then it’s my turn,” Gabriel steps out of the shadows, a new presence to his nightmare. He had felt guilt for the Swiss HQ explosion, felt responsible even though he had done nothing, but Gabriel had never plagued him. It had always been Ana. 

_I love you_. Whispers, gentle against his ear, warmth, _human_. _I am here, I will always be here_. Gabriel approaches him, hands smeared in blood. _Hurt me, bruise my skin, I will still be here_. His heart tightens, the tears sting his eyes. _I love you_. Jesse throws the first punch. 

-

When he wakes, the first thing he notices is that his left arm isn’t working. He can’t feel the prosthetic, can’t feel his fingers. The second thing he’s aware of is the position he’s in. Hanzo’s below him, panting, face heavy with sweat, blood on his lips. He notices the bruise on his neck, the outlining of fingers, the swelling on his cheek. 

He starts to panic, starts to move, but Hanzo grabs him. His hand is fisted in his shirt, holding him there. “You are not going to run away,” Hanzo says, anger in his eyes, “I am not going to let you.” The tears pour out of Jesse and he cries, little gasps of air, sobs. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, using his right hand to wipe the blood away from Hanzo’s lips. It’s split, cut, bruised, soft, warm, human. 

“This is not so different then before,” Hanzo says, his lips turning into a soft smile, gentle. 

“But you didn’t punch me,” Hanzo shrugs and then winces at the motion. 

“You did not give me the chance,” Jesse chuckles at that, a half laugh, half sob. “Talk to me.” Jesse sucks in a breath, fills his lungs with air. He wants to smoke. 

“Where do I begin?” He starts at the beginning, tells Hanzo all about his family. About the parents he hardly knew, about Deadlock. The people he stole from, the few he had to kill, the guilt that always followed him. He tells him about Gabriel, about the man that saved him from hell, made him into a man. Talks to him about Blackwatch, the missions he went on, how they raked through him, stuck with him. Then he talked about Ana, about how she taught him to shoot, how to properly hold Peacekeeper. Then he talked about the last time he saw her, how he was mad at Jack for some stupid reason and didn’t want to go on that mission. 

“You would not have made a difference,” Hanzo says, kind of blunt, but Jesse takes it. 

“Yeah, maybe, shit I don’t know.” Hanzo can tell him that, but Hanzo isn’t the one he needs to hear it from. But he can’t face her, he knows that. So he goes on, tells him the rest. Talks to him about the Swiss HQ explosion, about his adventures, about the bounty hunter Jesse McCree. Then he talks to him about Genji, how he sought him out after all of those years. 

“Genji left before I did,” Jesse says, leaning back now, still straddling Hanzo, a weird position to be talking to him in, but he stays. Hanzo doesn’t say anything. “We were best buds, as good as two men in Blackwatch can be that is. He had issues with his body back then, shut himself in, didn’t let anyone talk to him, save for the doctor.” 

“And he sought you out?” Jesse nods, looks down at his arm, knows he needs to reconnect it, but he just lets it hang limp. 

“Yeah, he saw all those wanted posters about me. At first, I thought he was out for the bounty, thought he was here to kill me. He didn’t look the same, not by any means. We got into a scuffle and when he deflected the first shot I fired at him, it kind of clicked.” He shifts again against Hanzo, watches the blush that creeps up Hanzo cheeks. “We caught up, had a long chat. He asked me if I wanted to lay low, said he had the money and hell so did I and yet I was here, trying to dispense Justice, trying to make up for my sins, my regrets.” 

He reaches over and clicks his arm back into place, “Sorry about that,” Hanzo says, “I really did not want to know what that would feel like if you punched me with it.” Jesse laughs and reaches towards Hanzo, touches his cheek. 

“You’re too good for me,” he says, a whisper that Hanzo hears. 

“Nonsense,” Hanzo says with a smile, “We’re too good for eachother.”


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize, because updates are going to be slowed.  
> Kind of stuck on where I want this story to go, where I want it to end...

“Okay, one, two,” Angela pops the shoulder back into place before the count of three, rousing a gasp of pain from Hanzo. “You’re lucky you don’t need surgery,” she says, her brow pulled into a tight line, “I told you to take it easy.” 

“I did.” She raises an eyebrow, not believing him. Although he had wanted Jesse to fuck him the other night in his room, it hadn’t happened. The swelling in his face had hurt, his lip had swelled and his shoulder hurt from the altercation. So instead, they slept. 

“I’m going to write you a prescription for some pain meds and would like you to take it slow for another week.” Hanzo groans, but quiets down when Angela shoots him a look. She’s scary when she wants to be and had been off for awhile now. Hanzo assumes it his fault, since he called her out in the meeting with Fareeha. 

He rubs the back of his neck, “Jesse deserved to know,” he says and watches Angela’s shoulders sag. 

“I never wanted to join Overwatch,” she says suddenly, filling a plastic bottle with pills, scrawling on a note. “I went into medicine with a mind set. _Save people_. That’s all I wanted to do, so I tried my best at it.” She turns, a small smile on her lips, a sad smile. “Overwatch didn’t fit my mindset. Too much wanting to take action and not doing it, you know? But something pulled me in regardless. Maybe it was Jack or Gabriel, or the way Ana took care of everyone, made this place feel safe.” 

She pauses, resting her hands behind her on the corner, holding herself up, “And then Ana died and the Swiss HQ blew up and I was stuck in the middle of all of it. There were so many people who died, people I couldn’t save and it tore me apart, it really did. I tried to find salvation after Overwatch disbanded. Joined the peace corps, travelled all over the world to save more people, and you know what?” Hanzo stared at her, silent, listening. “People still died. Wars still waged, with or without Overwatch. So when I came in contact with Jack, I wanted to be selfish you know? He didn’t know about the recall, had no idea Winston had initiated it, but how could he? He was listed as dead.”

“You did not want anyone to know because you did not want to see him return to Overwatch.” She sighs, her knuckles white as they grip the table.

“It was more than that I think. I debated rejoining Overwatch for awhile. Lena kept calling me, asking me when I was going to be here and I just couldn’t tell her the truth. But when Jack came into the picture, scarred and more broken then I was, I felt I had to come back because I didn’t want him to. He’d fought his fight, but had I?” Her shoulders shake, on the verge of crying, and she flinches when she feels Hanzo’s hand on her shoulder. 

“No one is mad at you,” Hanzo says, “no one is disappointed. I am very grateful to you, for Genji.” She smiles, lets out a sigh, like that’s what she needed to hear. 

She pushes the pill bottle into his hands, “Take it easy. A week, don’t forget.” He smiles at her, nods and leaves the room, giving her the space she needs. Let’s her cry in peace. 

-

Genji watches Hanzo walk out of the med bay, his arm no longer in a sling. He walks towards him, goes to say something but hears the faint sounds of a cry. He see’s Angela out of the corner of his eye as the door closes, her hands in her face. He pushes forward, stops the door just before it closes and walks inside. 

“Genji,” Angela says, wiping her face with the sleeve of her shirt, “you’re not wearing your mask?” She tries to smile, but he can see past that. He’s spent too much time with Angela, can read her better than anyone. 

He pulls her into an embrace that she doesn’t turn away from, “Angela,” he says, his voice low, soft, a whisper. She breaks in his arms, cries into his chest, her body shaking in his embrace. He’s been here before, held her close like this before. He’s feels the tightening in his chest as she wraps her arms around him. 

“When is it going to be enough?” she says, a sob on her lips, a muffled cry and she buries her face in the metal that is his chest. 

“You’ve already done enough,” he says, leaning away from her, for only a moment, to press the clasp that holds his chest piece there. It unhooks and he sets it on the table, doing the same for his arms and shoulders. All that’s left of the flesh is his left arm, and a small part of his torso and lower body, the rest is weaves muscle, fake skin. 

“I don’t-” He pulls her back against him, feels the warmth of her skin against his. Angela’s the only one who’s seen him like this, without the armor plates, bare skin and false flesh.

“You did this,” he says, another whisper, “you made me whole again. Only you Angela.” He can feel the tears against his skin, against the weave of synthetic muscle and skin. Her hands on his back, tracing the muscles there with her slender fingers, something she always does when he takes off his armor, as if admiring her work. 

“I did this,” she says, a soft sigh leaving her. Genji reaches up, cups her cheek in his hand. 

“Yes, you did.” The kiss is soft, warm, sweet. A sensation Genji never thought he’d feel again, a sensation he welcomes as Angela returns it. 

“Took you long enough,” she says, her cheeks flushed and Genji laughs, pulls her in for another kiss. 

-

Hanzo doesn’t expect to run into Ana on his way to get lunch, but he does. She’s standing there, leaning against the archway. He can tell she’s debating walking in there, can tell she feels unwelcome. The Watchpoint had shook with her presence, most accepting her with open arms. But Hanzo was sure, the one to not welcome her is what made her hesitant. 

He could see Jesse sitting there, talking to Lucio about music, about classics, and Lena was there to, laughing. The smile on Ana’s face didn’t sit with the picture she was portraying. He could feel her regret, just a little, could understand how she might be feeling. But more than anything, he understood, Jesse, understood how he felt. 

“You should just go in there,” Hanzo says, standing next to her. 

“He’s mad at me,” Ana says, not turning to look at him. Hanzo sighs, rubs the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, he is. But is it not justified?” Her shoulders slouch and she sighs, runs a hand over her face. “You know, he has nightmares.” She turns then, looks at him. “He see’s you. The old you, the one in the picture he keeps.” Hanzo doesn’t meet her gaze, keeps his eyes on Jesse, watches the way his face contorts as he laughs. “He can not let her go,” he says, “he holds himself responsible for your death and you are the only one that can snap him out of it. I can not.” 

He leaves then, walks over to the table, joins the conversation. Ana stays where she is and Hanzo catches the frown on her face, the sadness. 

-

Jesse can’t fight the itch he has under his skin. He tries to sit still as he watches Hanzo train, watches the curve of his muscles, the way his arms flex as he pulls the bow back. Hanzo’s arm shakes, pain from his shoulder still there, but he fires the arrow anymore. _Bullseye_. Jesse wants to let him train, let him get back into the swing of the daily routine, but the itch is too much. 

“You’re going to drive me crazy,” Jesse says, his back against the wall as he watches Hanzo from a distance. 

“You have waited this long, I think you can wait a little longer.” Jesse takes a drag from his cigarillo, fills his lungs then exhales. It doesn’t help the itch. He puts it out. 

“Nah, I don’t think I can.” He walks over to him, steps behind him and grabs his hips. 

“ _Jesse_ ,” Hanzo protests, a spit of anger in his voice, a warning maybe. But Jesse doesn’t hear it, can’t hear it. He’s waited long enough. 

He trails his hands up and under Hanzo’s shirt, feels the bare skin there, the warmth of the contact, lets out a sigh, a hot breath on Hanzo’s neck. He nips the skin there, feels Hanzo press back into him, arch into the touch. “ _Jesse_.” He protests again, but the anger is gone, replaced by something else; _want_. “Someone can see us here,” Hanzo says, his voice weak. 

“So let em,” Jesse says, finding Hanzo’s nipples and giving them a tug, pinching them between his fingers. Hanzo gasps, makes a sound, something like a whimper, holding in his moan. Jesse pulls a hand away, snakes it up to the clasp holding the quiver and unlatches it, places it on the ground. Then he pulls Hanzo even closer to him, his chest melding with Hanzo’s back. He fits so perfectly against him, like he was made just for him. 

“We should head to the bedroom,” Hanzo says, voice weak as Jesse continues to toy with his nipples. 

Jesse chuckles, nips at his ear, “Nah, I’m gonna play with you right here.” Hanzo lets out a shaky quiet moan and Storm Bow falls out of his grasp. Jesse takes this as his win, as Hanzo admitting defeat. Their out in the open, standing in the training room and anyone could walk in, but it’s late. Plus, Jesse locked the door when he came to watch, had a plan in his head the entire time, a plan Hanzo doesn’t know about. 

“You like that idea?” He says, hands wandering down to Hanzo’s sweats, pulling at the string there. “The idea that we might get caught, someone might watch.” Hanzo moans again and Jesse bites at his neck, leaves little marks. He trails his hands down further, cups Hanzo between the fabric of his boxers. “Everytime you walk in here, you’re gonna think of the nasty things we did.”

“ _Jesse_ ,” Hanzo’s moving his hips now, conflicted on what he wants. He’s pushing back against the erection in Jesse’s pants, then rolling his hips forward, trying to get just enough friction. 

Jesse cups him, palms him through the fabric, rousing little moans out of him, whimpers. “Turn around for me,” he says and Hanzo whimpers, almost doesn’t want to, but he does. And when he turns, Jesse’s already on his knees, face close to his groin. “You want me to suck you?” Jesse says and Hanzo lets out a whimper, a soft moan, a nod. “You gotta tell me.”

“ _Please_ ,” is all Hanzo can muster and Jesse allows it to be good enough. He tugs at his sweats, pulls them down to his ankles and kisses the fabric of his boxers, feels the twitch there. Hanzo’s face is red and he’s panting, his chest rising and falling, his hands gripping his shirt. He loves the way he can make him come undone, loves the way his defense falls. 

“Someone might see us,” Jesse says, hooking his fingers into Hanzo’s boxers, pulling them down, “might see me sucking you off. Might see the dirty look you have on your face.” Jesse wasn’t sure dirty talking would work on Hanzo, but it works better than he had hoped. He’s hardly touched him and he’s already rock hard. His dick is standing up, already leaking precum. “What would they think? Seeing you like this?”

He watches the way Hanzo’s throat tightens as he swallows, watches the way his adam’s apple bobs. “You got a pretty filthy mind,” Jesse says, wrapping a hand around Hanzo’s cock, “getting turned on while thinking about being watched.” 

-

Hanzo feels his legs shake, tries his best to stand. He can feel Jesse’s breath hot against his cock, his warm hand wrapped around him, his other hand cupping his balls. The idea of being watched excites him, maybe more then it should. It’s just the idea, he tells himself, _it’s just the idea_. 

Jesse moves closer, removes the hand that’s cupping his balls to rest on his hip, fingers digging in. He watches, swallows, as Jesse takes his cock into his mouth. It’s warm, wet, welcoming, perfect. He bites his lip and lets out a moan, moving a hand to lay on Jesse’s head, fingers tangling into hair. Jesse’s tongue encircles the head, his cheeks hollow as he sucks, and Hanzo pulls in a deep breath. 

He can’t help how his eyes dart over the door, a fear rising in his chest that excites him. At any moment someone could walk in, could see them there. Then his eyes flick to the camera, aware that Athena is recording this entire thing. He looks back down at Jesse, a moan leaving his lips, “The camera’s,” he manages to say. Jesse looks up at him, hums, as he pulls away, just for a second. 

“Let em watch,” he says, a smirk on his face as he takes Hanzo whole. Hanzo feels the head of his cock brush against the back of Jesse’s throat, feels him swallow, tighten around his cock. He throws his head back, moans, both hands now fisting into Jesse’s hair. 

He hasn’t been touched in days, not like this and it’s killing him. Jesse wraps his tongue around the head again, teasing the sensitive skin there, his cheeks hollowing out. It’s almost as if he’s welcoming Hanzo to fuck his mouth and he takes the invitation. His hips move slowly, almost close to climax already. He lets out a shaky breath, moves faster. He can’t help but think that someone else might be watching him right, watching how weak he is. And that puts him over the edge and he moans Jesse’s name, blows his load into his mouth, his legs shaking, body trembling. 

-

Jesse makes sure not to spill a single drop onto the mat. Rousing little moans from Hanzo as he cleans him off with his tongue, already starting to grow hard again. He wants to pull him away and into a room, wants to bend him over the bed, watch him tremble beneath him, but he’s enjoying this too much. He notices Hanzo’s eyes dart toward the door, to the camera, and then back down at him. Watches the way his lips part, the soft moan that leaves them, the tightening of his throat. Jesse could stare at him all day, like a work of art. 

He stands, grabs the bun in Hanzo’s hair, tilts his head and locks their lips together. Hanzo moans, most likely from tasting himself in Jesse’s mouth and it makes Jesse’s dick twitch. He trails his free hand down Hanzo's back, feels the softness of his ass, grabs it, and pulls him closer. He tugs his head back, causing him to groan as he moves to his neck, leaving little marks. 

“Do you want me?” Jesse asks, looking down at Hanzo with a smirk, licking his lips, “You want my dick in your ass? Filling you up?” He feels his shudder, feels the shiver that runs through his body. 

“ _Yes_.” Is all Hanzo can muster, his voice low and weak. Jesse reaches the hand that rests on Hanzo's ass into his back pocket and pulls out the small bottle of lube he'd been hiding there. It's tricky, but he manages to pop the top off and stick his fingers in with one hand. He then puts it back in his pocket and reaches his hand back to hover over Hanzo's ass. 

Hanzo reaches his arms forward, wraps them around Jesse's neck as Jesse starts to poke at his entrance. He lets out a moan into Jesse's neck, his breath hot and ragged, as Jesse sticks a finger in. He shakes, trembles, and Jesse feels his dick twitch against his jeans. He's leaning into Jesse now, pressed tightly into his body as Jesse teases him, adding a second finger. “You wanted this just as badly as I did, didn't ya?” Jesse says into his ear, his voice a low groan. 

Hanzo nods and Jesse's surprised when he leans back ever so slightly and trails his hands down Jesse's chest to his belt, where he unfastens it, then moves to the zipper. His hands are warm when they touch skin and Jesse shudders at the contact, at how soft Hanzo's fingers are as they hook into his jeans. He removes his fingers from Hanzo’s ass, rousing a whimper from his lips, and watches Hanzo tug at his jeans. When their down around his ankles, he kicks them to the side, thinks about his boots, but just says fuck it and moves his hands up to remove Hanzo's shirt. 

He's never going to get tired of the way Hanzo looks naked. He runs his hands up Hanzo's stomach, feels the tight muscles there, suppresses a groan. He needs to get on with it, he knows that. His dick is hard and aching in his boxers, a wet spot forming next to the top, but he can't help but stare, to admire the man that's all his. “You're beautiful,” he says as he kisses Hanzo's lips, watching the blush form on his cheeks. 

“Jesse-” Jesse shushes him with his mouth, devours everything he has. He pulls his shirt off, throw it off to the side, and then his boxers and he moves down, pulls Hanzo down onto the mat with him. 

He's surprised really, at how comfortable the mat ends up being as he lays down on it, finding something, Hanzo's shirt, to place his head on. “Come er’,” he says, pulling Hanzo down onto him, grabbing his hips so he straddles him. “I want to see that pretty face as you ride my cock.” A blush creeps up Hanzo's neck and Jesse loves it, watches the way Hanzo bites his lip, pulls in a shaky breath. 

He stares for a moment, can’t help it, as Hanzo positions himself over his cock. He’s acutely aware of the smell of blood in the air and he knows it’s going to take along time for it to go away, but being with Hanzo makes it better. It takes his mind away from the thoughts, from the regrets, and lets him live in the present, not in the past. Hanzo catches him staring and pauses, moves his hand to cup Jesse’s cheek. He lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and smiles gently at Hanzo, too gently as he moves his hips forward and right into Hanzo. 

Hanzo moans, moves his hand to grip Jesse’s shoulders as Jesse bottoms out, fills him completely. Jesse watches Hanzo’s body tremble, a small tremor rakes through him and Jesse wonders if he’s going to cum already. Hanzo leans back, braces his hands on Jesse’s chest and starts to move. Slow, teasing rolls of his hips that make Jesse come undone. He can’t take his eyes away from Hanzo, just stares at the tight muscles of his shoulders, the curve of his hips, his bruised lips. He want’s to run his hands all over him, but settles for his hips, gets into motion with him. 

“That’s it,” he says, a low groan leaving his lips, “show me how much you love my cock.” Hanzo moans, his hands fisting against Jesse’s chest as he moves faster, almost impatient. He’s tight, since they haven’t had sex in quite a few days, his entrance milking Jesse, bringing him closer to the edge. Jesse watches as he takes him deeper, his thrusts harder, sharper into Hanzo, and then he hits his prostate. Hanzo trembles, lets out a moan and moves against the spot, his body shaking with every thrust. 

He’s undone, sweat forming on his chest and face, his body trembling and Jesse can’t get enough of it. He wonders if it’s healthy, to have this strong of an attachment to someone, but he also doesn’t care. Hanzo is his, all his, no one else is going to see this, get to enjoy him like his. “ _Jesse_ ,” Hanzo moans, his lips parted, face red as Jesse stares at him. He takes just another moment to look at him, take in the sight of Hanzo above him. Looks at the curve of his muscles, the detail in his tattoo, admires the man before him. 

Then he grabs him, pulls him down and kisses him as he thrusts into him. Hanzo’s shaking, body trembling, moaning loudly as Jesse does his best to drive hard into him, the way Hanzo likes it. He grips Hanzo’s ass, holds him there as he thrusts into him and Hanzo buries his face into Jesse’s neck. His breath is hot, his moans right in Jesse’s ear. “ _Jesse_.” He moans again and a tremor rakes through him as he climaxes, shooting all over Jesse’s chest. 

Jesse suddenly rolls, places Hanzo down on the mat and grabs his hips, dives into him. Hanzo’s trembling beneath him, face contorted with pleasure, with want and need. Hanzo wraps his legs around Jesse and looks for something to grab, finding Jesse’s shirt, fisting it into his hand. 

“Fuck me,” Jesse says, a groan leaving his lips, “I could look at you all day.” Hanzo tries to say something, but all Jesse hears is a whine, a whimper as Jesse pounds into him. Jesse wants to mark him, wants to feel his teeth break skin and find that coppery taste in his mouth, but for some reason, he restrains himself. Instead, he places his forehead against Hanzo’s and releases inside him with a hard thrust. He’s panting, heavily, and staring down into Hanzo’s eyes, coming down from the high. 

“You are an animal,” Hanzo says, voice weak and raspy. 

Jesse chuckles and rests his head on Hanzo’s chest, “You know, don’t think I’ve ever loved someone as much I do you.” He looks up at him and see’s the blush creep up Hanzo’s cheeks. 

“You are always sappy,” Hanzo says, covering his face with his arm, “always saying silly things.” Jesse smiles against his chest and wraps his arms around Hanzo. 

“I would like to inform you that Fareeha is on her way down to the training room,” Athena says above them, “it would be best if she did not find you here, in your current state.” 

Jesse booms, his laughter filling up the room and Hanzo’s just blushing, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I'm going to put this story on a hiatus.  
> I'm just really lost with where I want to go with it.  
> I've written and rewritten the next two chapters and am just not happy with them at all.  
> This isn't a horrible place to stop, no cliffhangers or anything, so I hope no one is too mad at me about it.
> 
> I'm going to try to make two more chapters, probably long ones because I sort of want to rap this story up.  
> So please be patient with me.  
> Thanks.


End file.
